The Princess and Her Lover(s)
by Fufufu21
Summary: Hinata, seorang darah biru Hyuuga yang sempurna harus dihadapkan dengan masa lalunya. Si matahari Namikaze, Naruto yang berjuang mendapatkan kembali miliknya. Sasuke yang dijuluki Putra Mahkota berusaha mengatasi sisi gelap dirinya. Sakura, gadis kecil yang mendamba pangeran kuda putih miliknya. Keempat manusia yang saling bertolak belakang bertemu dalam satu wadah takdir.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and Her Lover(s)

.

.

.

.

Fufufu21

.

.

.

Serial Naruto milik Masashi-sensei

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku meminjam tugas fisikamu?"

Si gadis yang dimintai bantuan hanya bisa tertawa. Ia hanya menganggapi santai pada permintaan dadakan yang diajukan padanya pagi-pagi (walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi saat tugas melanda murid dikelasnya). Dengan gerakan tangan menolak ekspresi kekecewaan muncul diraut wajah si peminta tolong.

"Ayolah sekali ini saja Hinata. Ya tolonglah"

"Maaf Karin aku tidak bisa."

"Cih kau ini, kau tidak tahu bahwa kemarin aku sibuk dengan shootingku. Kau kan teman baikku."

"Untuk apa aku mengetahui kegiatanmu Karin itu kan urusanmu bukan urusanku. Lagipula seharusnya kau menerima saja ajakanku minggu lalu untuk mengerjakan tugas fisika ini" Kata Hinata tak acuh sembari tersenyum.

Karin yang mulai melihat gelagat Hinata yang ia anggap menyebalkan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengumpat benci pada Hinata yang tersenyum kemenangan. Hinata tahu sahabatnya itu tak benar-benar membencinya toh setelah pelajaran selesai Karin akan menempel lagi padanya. Ia tahu, walaupun watak Karin kasar sebenarnya dia adalah gadis tsundere yang manis walaupun tidak semanis adik Karin.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai dan seperti prediksi Hinata, Karin tetap menempel padanya. Karin menghampiri meja makan Hinata di kantin sembari membawakan Hinata roti melon kesukaannya. Setelah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, Karin membuka obrolan.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru."

"Dikelas kita?" Tanya Hinata tanpa minat.

Karin mengangguk sembari meminum jus apelnya "Huum" suara _sruput_ terdengar begitu keras dari minuman karin "Katanya dia merupakan anak dari salah satu keluarga terpandang sepertimu makanya dia diberikan kebebasan masuk ke hari pertamanya sekolah sesuka hatinya. Setelah istirahat pertama."

"Begitukah? Kira-kira siapa?"Tanya Hinata cuek.

"Uchiha" Timpal Karin "Inilah yang membuat sekolah, tidak, satu Jepang geger. Berita kepindahannya membuat semua pengurus sekolah ketar-ketir"

Hinata tertawa sambil membereskan bekas makannya disusul Karin. Mereka kembali ke kelas diselingi obrolan ringan lainnya.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke mohon bantuannya"

Angkuh. Kesan pertama yang Hinata lihat dari si murid baru. Tatapan matanya yang dingin seolah mengejek serta gestur tubuhnya yang tegap membuat dirinya semakin terlihat bahwa dia merupakan anak dari golongan atas. Hinata mengenalnya sebagai salah satu anak kolega ayahnya, jadi cukup sering melihat wajahnya bahkan sempat bercakap-cakap walaupun sekadar basa-basi. Hinata menatap punggung tegap yang duduk di depannya itu dan memalingkan mukanya pada buku pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa meminum susu strawberinya dengan santai. Dia melihat kedua teman di di depannya berdebat alot. Tak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Merah lebih bagus!"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Warna ungu lebih bagus!"

"Kau lupa ketua kelompoknya siapa Hanabi!"

"Tapi aku yang mengusulkan ide ini kan! Pokoknya aku ingin warna ungu! Moegi"

"Merah"

"Ungu"

"MERAH"

"UNGU"

"Ne.. bilanglah sesuatu SAKURA!"

Sakura tersedak susunya. Tangannya refleks memegang hidung mungilnya yang sekarang memerah, perih. Ia merasa susu yang diminumnya masuk ke hidungnya lumayan banyak. Ia memplototi kedua temannya yang cengir.

"Apa sih mau kalian! Aku kan sudah bilang pemilihan warna terserah kalian. Tugasku hanya mewarnai dan mempola saja." Kata Sakura menahan tangis.

"Maafkan kami, tapi kami bingung berdiskusi tadi untuk memilih warna"

"Itu berdebat bukan diskusi Moegi"

"Ah bagaimana jika kita menggunakan dua warna, ungu dan merah." Hanabi menempelkan kedua tangannya. Moegi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hanabi dan berkata bahwa itu ide yang bagus. Mereka pun kembali mendiskusikan tentang bahan dan peralatan apa saja yang harus dibeli saat pulang sekolah nanti. Sakura yang melihat hal itu berdengus kesal dan menjitak kepala temannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya di jok mobil, mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari sebelah kanannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" kata Sasuke acuh sembari membuka handphonenya.

"Ck tentu saja sekolah barumu. Aku tahu kau masih marah soal hari itu tapi, oh ayolah Sasuke. Itu sudah lama berlalu."

"2 minggu Itachi, itu belum terlalu lama."

Itachi mengusap rambut dan wajahnya frustasi. Bila adiknya sudah begini tak ada cara lain selain membujuknya dengan hal-hal yang dia sukai. Tapi kesukaan adiknya itu bisa disebut kurang normal untuk seukuran anak seusianya ralat mungkin bagi spesies manusia di muka bumi. Itachi berpikir daripada dirinya yang menjadi korban pelampiasan adiknya,ia lebih memilih menyelamatkan diri dari hal tersebut. _Hah.. merepotkan_. Itachi memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mulai mengemudi. Yah sekali-kali tak apalah, toh dia juga menyukai hobi adiknya itu, ia akan ikut serta juga. Hitung-hitung sebagai pelampiasan pada pekerjaan dan tekanan dari sang ayah yang membuatnya stress akhir-akhir ini.

"Sasuke, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Sasuke menghentikan jarinya, lalu melanjutkannya lagi. Walaupun bersikap diam Itachi tahu adiknya sekarang sedang tersenyum. Tidak. Menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini. Ya. Di meja ujung yang menghadap ke arah jalan raya. Baiklah aku tunggu."

 _Piip_

Pemuda berambut pirang menyesap kopinya tenang. Tangannya bergerak lincah menari di atas _keyboard_ dengan cepat. Mata birunya menatap fokus pada layar sekali-kali tangannya melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia menutup laptopnya agak keras dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Menghela nafas lelah.

"Ah.. sialan. Tugas ini membunuhku secara perlahan" gumamnya. Perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia sedang berada di kafe dan toko makanan favoritnya ada di sebrang jalan raya. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk pergi apalagi dia sudah berjanji akan menunggu seseorang disini. _Tak masalahkan walau hanya sebentar_. Naruto meraih hanphonenya untuk membuka aplikasi dan mengirim pesan. Setelah mendapatkan balasan ia langsung beranjak sembari membawa handphonenya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah hari ini aku akan makan ramen udon _ttebayo_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kritik dan saran diterima ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess and Her Lover(s)

.

.

.

.

Fufufu

.

.

.

Serial Naruto milik Masashi-sensei

[SasuSaku (?) & NaruHina (?)]

.

.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya, aku bertaruh dengan si bodoh itu." Karin menyesap tehnya "Jika aku berhasil mendapatkan peran di film milik Uchiha Entertainment dia akan menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan penuh."

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang membuat taruhan tidak mungkin seperti itu." Hinata membalikan halaman novelnya, membuat Karin mendecih tak suka.

"Apa! Jadi menurutmu aku tidak bisa mendapatkan peran tersebut? kau meremehkanku HAH!" Karin memalingkan muka menahan amarah dan kembali melihat Hinata "Dan orang bodoh itu aku dan Suigetsu. Sahabatmu."

"Sejak kapan kita bersahabat?"

"Sejak aku menemukanmu menangis di bawah pohon saat kau TK."

"Sss... Kenapa kau mengungkit masa itu!"

"Aku tidak mengungkit, hanya memberi tahumu sejak kapan kita bersahabat. Itu saja."

Hinata menatap nyalang gadis berambut merah dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum puas. Ia membanting novelnya dan membuka pintu kamar dan menutup dengan kasar. Karin memutar kedua bola matanya tak peduli ia tahu bahwa Hinata tak suka jika awal pertemuan mereka diungkit. Menurut Hinata masa lalunya sangat memalukan tetapi tidak menurut Karin. Masa lalu gadis itu sangat menyenangkan menurutnya-karena masa lalu gadis itu akan menjadi senjata Karin melawan Hinata si nona yang terlalu sempurna-. Mengabaikan sikap Hinata, Karin lebih memilih membuka gadgetnya dan mulai terbenam dalam dunia maya.

.

.

.

.

Sekelompok anak perempuan sedang berkumpul, berjongkok melihat anak anjing yang berada di kandang depan toko hewan. Mata mereka berbinar melihat anak anjing yang menyalak lucu. Satu tangan terulur mengusap kepala hewan tersebut.

"Paman berapa harganya?"

"Khusus untuk kalian akan paman beri harga spesial, lima ribu yen."

"Mahal sekali."

Lelaki dengan kaos dan celana training itu tertawa, lalu mengusap kepala anjing yang sekarang ada digendongannya "Sebenarnya harga itu termasuk murah dibandingkan dengan harga anjing-anjing yang lain. Selain itu, anjing ini bukanlah anjing biasa. Dia memiliki sejarah tersendiri." Si anjing menyalak seolah menanggapi dan membuat Lelaki dengan _nametag_ Sarutobi di dadanya tertawa seraya mengusap punggungnya.

"Paman pasti berbohong pada kami kan?"

"Untuk apa paman berbohong pada kalian. Sudahlah hari sudah beranjak sore, sebaiknya kalian segera pulang sebelum makan malam tiba." Mereka-yang merasa terusir secara halus- menatap punggung paman si pemilik toko hewan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Uh... kejam. Padahal aku masih ingin melihat anjing itu."

"Kau bisa meminta uang pada ayahmu, ayahmu kan kaya Hanabi."

"Bukan itu. Ayah tidak pernah mengizinkanku memelihara hewan dirumah. Katanya mengotori rumah utama."

"Apa itu rumah utama Hanabi?"

Hanabi menggelengkan kepala "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena ayah hanya mempunyai satu rumah lalu menamainya rumah utama."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menamakan rumahku rumah utama!"

"Ide bagus Sakura. Kalau aku ingin menamai rumahku dengan rumah kedua karena aku ini kan pindahan dari Suna."

Mereka pun tertawa riang diselingi obrolan ringan. Obrolan mereka terhenti saat seseorang berstelan hitam turun dari mobil berwarna hitam. Orang itu menghampiri ketiganya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat sore Sakura- _chan_ dan Moegi- _chan_."

"Sore paman."

"Ayo nona Hanabi kita pulang, Tuan Presiden sudah menunggu anda di kediaman."

"Baiklah. Kalian mau ikut?"

Moegi dan Sakura menggeleng "Tidak usah, ayahmu sedang menunggu mungkin lain kali saja." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hanabi menaiki mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka hingga mobil mewah itu tak terlihat lagi. Sakura dan Moegi kembali berjalan sesekali mengomentari tentang hal-hal disekitar mereka. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan kedai ramen.

"Sakura kenapa berhenti." Moegi melihat arah pandang Sakura "Ohh... ramen. Baiklah aku pulang duluan, ingat Sakura jangan terlalu banyak makan pedas. Nanti lidahmu terbakar."

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka makanan pedas tenang saja."

Moegi melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi, setelah melihat temannya pergi Sakura memasuki kedai ramen dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya melalui kolam renang dan menghela nafas, emosinya sudah merasa lebih baik. Ia kesal. Bukan. Marah jika kejadian masa lalu diungkit oleh Karin atau siapa pun. Bukan ia membenci masa lalunya hanya saja ia merasa masa lalunya merupakan pengalaman terburuk dan paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami. Walaupun Hinata kerap kali bersyukur akan kejadian yang dialaminya dulu. Jika peristiwa itu tidak dia alami, Hinata yakin ia akan tetap menjadi gadis cengeng dan menyebalkan. Karakter yang paling tidak mencirikan seorang Hyuuga. Putri utama Hyuuga itu berbalik melihat seorang anak berumur delapan tahun menghampirinya. Hinata mengeluarkan kaki jenjangnya dan duduk di kursi panjang sembari mengelap kakinya. Si anak duduk di sebrang kakaknya, mengamati kegiatan itu.

"Ada apa Hanabi?"

"Ayah memintaku untuk mengajakmu ke rumah utama _Nee-chan_. Dia bilang ada sporoposal yang harus _nee-chan_ baca."

"Proposal." Kata Hinata tersenyum geli mengoreksi perkataan adiknya. Ia mengusap kepala adiknya dengan gemas. Hanabi hanya menunjukan giginya malu.

"Ayo kita pulang Hanabi, _Nee-chan_ juga sudah lapar."Hanabi mengangguk. Ia menggengam tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen milik keluarga Uzumaki. _Barang-barangku bisa diambil nanti_ gumam Hinata.

.

.

"Hanabi jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Baik _Tou-sama_."

Mata Hinata menatap kepergian sang adik lalu menatap mata ayahnya, kode bahwa Hanabi sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan mereka sekaligus kode bahwa ia sudah siap mendengarkan. Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan pandangan khas seorang Pemimpin, tapi Hinata tahu ada kehangatan disana.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Semua berjalan baik _Tou-sama_."

"Syukurlah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Mengenai Namikaze."

Tangannya berhenti sejenak. Lalu Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong makanan. Wajahnya seketika menjadi kaku, tak sedap dipandang.

"Minato memintaku untuk bekerjasama di bisnis bidang properti miliknya. Ia meyakinkan _Tou-sama_ bahwa kerjasama ini akan menguntungkan satu sama lain. Modal balik yang didapatkan terhitung cepat sekitar tiga tahun. Untuk keuntu-"

"Bagaimana Minato- _sama_ bisa seyakin itu? Dalam jangka waktu tiga tahun? Jangan bercanda."

Hiashi mengelus telinganya mendengar suara anaknya yang sedikit meninggi lalu menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa pembahasan Namikaze akan mengganggu anaknya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika ia melakukannya tanpa persetujuan Hinata ia akan habis. Walaupun ia keras, tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat takut dan lembek terhadap anak-anaknya. Memang kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya.

"Kau lupa bisnis yang Kakakmu jalani bersama anaknya mencapai kesuksesan kurang lebih lima tahun. Itu terhitung sangat cepat dibandingkan perusahaan lain yang mencapai kesuksesaan dalam kurun waktu sepuluh ..." Hiashi menenggak minumannya "Mereka, keluarga Namikaze terkenal akan kecepatan dan ketekunan mereka. Ayah rasa tidak ada salahnya kita menjalin hubungan kerjasama lagi."

Memang benar, Namikaze terkenal akan bisnis mereka yang melaju pesat. Ia mengakui dari sisi pekerjaan. Namun, untuk sisi lainnya ia malas berkomentar. Seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze dan koleganya tercoreng olehnya. Seseorang yang ia benci. Sosok lelaki yang sebenarnya kerap kali ada dalam mimpinya dalam kurun dua tahun terakhir. Hinata tidak melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda, ia lebih memilih mengambil sebuah map dengan logo perusahaan Namikaze yang disodorkan asisten ayahnya dan membubuhi tandatangan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan suram.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi aku ingin ramen udon porsi biasa."

"Ramen udon porsi biasa satu."

Gadis berambut pink berdiri dengan manis menunggu pesanannya. Ia melihat-lihat kedai dengan mata berbinar. Kedai ini merupakan kedai yang baru dibangun sekitar satu tahun yang lalu bertepatan saat Sakura pulang dari acara ulang tahun temannya, entah mengapa Sakura langsung tertarik dengan kedai ini. Saat itu, ia tidak bisa membeli ramen disini karena uangnya sudah habis untuk membelikan Moegi hadiah dan selama setahun kemarin ia tidak sempat kemari karena sifat pelupanya. Ia baru teringat lagi saat Ibunya mengajak Sakura membeli ramen seminggu yang lalu. Dan selama dua minggu, ia menyisihkan uang jajannya agar bisa membeli ramen di kedai ini. Ternyata harga ramen disini sangat terjangkau, Sakura sangat senang uang yang ia kumpulkan masih tersisa lumayan banyak.

Sakura lalu menuju meja pengambilan makanan saat ramen pesanannya diambil. Ia mengambilnya dengan hati-hati. Sakura menolak bantuan pelayan disana untuk membantu membawakannya ramen. Sakura ingin menunjukan bahwa dirinya sudah besar dan bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Sakura melangkah dengan hati-hati, namun keseimbangannya hilang saat seseorang menyenggol bahu kecilnya.

BRUKK!

PRANG!

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki kedai ramen dengan semangat ia dengan segera memesan ramen porsi jumbo dengan daging sapi ekstra. Setelah menunggu ia mengambil pesanannya dan langsung menuju bangku kosong yang tersisa. Naruto menghentikan suapannya. Ia membuka laptopnya untuk memeriksa tugas yang ia kerjakan.

PRANG!

Sekujur badan Naruto kaku. Sepintas pandangannya menggelap melihat laptop yang berisi file penting (terutama tugas yang ia buat susah payah) ditumpahi ramen panas. Layarnya seketika mati dan laptopnya mengeluarkan asap. Naruto cepat bangkit dari bangku dan bergerak ke arah gadis kecil disamping meja tempat laptopnya disimpan. Sebelah tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi kaku kini mengepal erat.

"Kau... TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!"

"A... Aku..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus bertanggungjawab. Heh siapa namamu? Berikan nomor orangtuamu cepat!"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura hanya gemetar sembari menahan tangis. Tak ada yang bisa menolong Sakura, bahkan para pelayan kedai. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam karena tak ada yang berani melawan anak salah satu tokoh yang paling berpengaruh.

"Hei kau punya mulut kan. Ayo cepat bicara!" perintah Naruto. Melihat Sakura yang sudah menangis dengan keras ia tersadar. Ia telah memarahi gadis yang usianya terpaut lumayan jauh darinya. Naruto tersadar akan kebodohannya sendiri dan meringis, merasa bersalah karena mengikuti emosinya dibanding logikanya. _Suaranya cempreng sekali_.

"Ssstt.. su sudah ya sudah. Aku minta maaf karena membentakmu. Maafkan aku ya."

"HUAAA... HUU... HUU.."

"He..hei aku minta maaf sungguh."

"Ma..maafkan aku hiks.. MAAF HUAAA."

"Astaga.. Ya Tuhan.."

.

.

.

.

BUAKH!

Suara tendangan beruntun menggema di sebuah ruangan gelap. Redup lampu gantung bergoyang liar karena guncangan yang menggetarkan seisi ruangan. Pria yang saat ini terlentang hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan dan sesekali memuntahkan cairan merah melalui mulutnya, bahkan telinganya pun kini berdarah.

KRAKH!

Suara tengkorak patah menggema dengan keras. Sudah tak ada pergerakan lagi. Hanya berbaring kaku dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Si pelaku menendang pria (yang sudah menjadi mayat) keras hingga terpental. Ia berbalik dan membuka kenop pintu dengan tangan besarnya dan melihat lelaki berkucir rendah tengah menatapnya.

"Sasuke sudah kubilang jangan sampai membunuhnya." Itachi berucap pelan, ia mengikuti Sasuke yang meninggalkannya "Cukup membuatnya patah tulang dan memukulnya sedikit."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda berambut emo itu mengarahkan kepalanya pada Itachi. Datar.

"Hm? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku untuk bersenang-senang."Sasuke terdiam sebentar "Kau bodoh Itachi."

Sasuke lalu memasuki mobil dan menyalakannya dan meninggalkan Itachi yang kini tengah menghela nafas lelah lalu memasuki mobil yang sudah tiba didepannya.

"Sudahlah... yang terpenting dia sudah merasa tenang."

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tak peduli suara klakson atau pun umpatan orang-orang akibat perbuatannya. Toh ia juga yakin tak akan mencelakakan mereka, ia sudah lihai mengendarai kendaraanya dalam keadaan apapun. Mata sehitam jelaganya yang tajam menatap jalanan dengan datar. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Mungkin sang empunya pun tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Yang jelas ia merasa dirinya kosong. Hampa. Tak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bersemangat.

Hidup dalam keadaan yang sempurna membuat Sasuke merasa bosan ia tak pernah merasakan tantangan dalam hidupnya. Didikan ayahnya yang keras juga berimbas pada wataknya. Ia menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Tidak, bukan dalam masalah seksual. Sasuke lebih menyukai hal-hal yang berbau negatif. Sasuke bahkan dijuluki iblis karena auranya yang pekat dan terasa kejam tapi walaupun begitu tak memungkirinya tetap populer dan menjadi incaran para wanita diluar sana.

Bosan berkeliling, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu taman. Tatapan mata memuja serta takut bertebaran saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju mesin minuman otomatis. Ia pun duduk dengan santai setelah membeli sekaleng kopi. Entah bagaimana, seketika taman disekitar Sasuke menjadi sepi. Sasuke tidak peduli dan bersukur karena ia bisa bersantai sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kritik dan saran diterima ^^

 **Lanjut ya...** Ini sudah dilanjut. **Pairnya naruhina sasusaku atau bukan?** Kayaknya besar kemungkinan pairnya sasusaku dan naruhina. **Berharap pair nya sasuhina & narusaku** sempat terlintas pair itu, tapi boleh juga hehe. **Jadi pairnya siapa aja nih? Kayaknya sakura itu adik kelas nya hinata ya?** Pairnya kemungkinan sasusaku dan naruhina, sakura bukan adik kelas Hinata **. Next...** ya ini sudah.


End file.
